In The Smoke That Raises
by yaoisasunaruheart
Summary: “Sasuke? Someday I’ll die too won’t I? I’ll leave you” “No Naruto. Don’t think such things, please. I exist for you. I’d died without you.”"Sasuke? when I die, will you smoke a cigarette for me?” One-Shot SasuNaru


As The Smoke That Raises

In the middle of a bright luminous night, a full moon filled the clearing in an eerie glow. A silence over took the grounds, as a single sound was heard.

_Che che che_

And with another _che _a small red flame glowed, and flickered, while a pale hand protected it from the breeze. The figure holding this shining blaze was briefly visible. He held dark features, raven hair, ebony voids for eyes, and light snow white the palest of skin in contrast. The miniature wavering light is then moved by another pale hand to the point of a cigarette. A cigarette wrapped in a bright lively orange color. The pale figure inhaled slow as memories pillaged his mind.

"_Sasuke! Hey Teme! Look!"_

_The one know as Sasuke turn his head in the direction of a beautiful male in the lake. This man had hair of pure gold that shone brighter then the sun, and matching sky blue eyes more glamorous then any crystal. His cheeks showed three distinct marks which appear like whiskers. His body was small for a male his age, but as tone and strong nonetheless. One his male adored the most enchanting smile able to melt the cruellest of hearts. It happens that the heart melted by his smile was the dark figure sitting on the lakes side. With a melted heart, the figure couldn't help but think, 'in the glowing twilight, with a holy glow from the sun and the captivation sparkle of the lake. He must be an angel. My angel, my precious Naruto.' The older male couldn't resist the smile tugging at his lip. _

_The angel ran out of the lake to show the other male his findings. In his hand was a small dove that he'd caught when the dove flew close to the water. The white bird nested in his warm hands with grace and beauty. The beautiful moment stayed as the sun set over the lake. _

"_Dobe, it's dark. Let's go back. You can take the dove if you want." And suddenly the blond spikes were shaking frantically. _

_A whiskered face gently grinned at him. "Silly Teme, something this delicate should be free" He threw his hand into the air and the bird took flight into the settling darkness_

_The two return home. The smaller man talking happily, and the older man was simply content with listening to what the other had to say, a small smile on his lips and a spark in his ebony eyes._

Sasuke exhaled and inhaled again. The orange tip of the cigarette blazed red, and continued to burn.

_The smaller body fit perfectly into the larger one. Nothing had ever felt so right to either person. Anyone that saw the two could say they were in love, but the two never said the words to each other. If anyone had asked, they would say it wasn't love. Yes, this feeling that was ready to burst and explode any second was so much more the love. They were each other's reason for existence. Every human wants to find their purpose in life. These two figures had found their purpose in each other. Even if the world was a place filled with misery, as long as they were together all was right in their world. And so, the two embraced on the cool evening of spring under a blooming cherry blossom tree, as all was right in their world. _

"_Teme?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Teme, Isn't this beautiful?"_

"_I don't think so, dobe"_

"_What?! You're such a jerk"_

"_I don't find anything beautiful anymore, dobe, because I've been in the presence of a divine angel. I'll never let you go" _

_The blond let his cheeks blush crimson but didn't reply. _

The sun was raising as the dark figure continues to stand in the same place in front of memorial stone labelled "Killed In Action." The newly added name shone in the sun. Uzumaki Naruto. The raven just stared at the name, and continues to smoke on that bright orange cigarette.

_The sky poured its wet substance onto the two remaining figures in front of the Killed In Action memorial. Both were soaked to the bone, but neither cared. The blond had sat down on the now wet and slippery grass, tears streaming down his face. The other male remained standing, looking, unseeing. _

"_Sa..sasu..sasuke? Wh…why? Why…d...did…S..she…die?" A broken blond sobbed openly. _

_The other male didn't answer, just continued to stand. One couldn't tell, but the rain on his cheeks was warm . _

"_Sa…suke?" _

_This time the other male responded "I don't know Naruto. But we're Ninja. We risk our lives everyday to protect our village. It is our duty as Shinobi. Sakura was a strong Kunoich, and she died with honor in the name of our village." _

_The darker male kneed down in front of him and pulled him into his arms. Holding him close. "It…it…it…is..n't…fair!" The younger male continued to weep._

_The raven male whispered into the Blonds' ear "Naruto. Sakura was like a sister to us. She wouldn't want you to be sad. We can't bring back the dead no matter how much we want to, all we can do is live our life to the fullest for her and for us. Naruto Please, Please don't cry anymore." But the younger boy continues to shake. _

_After sometime when the sobs died into sniffles a blond male spoke again. "Sasuke? Someday I'll die too won't I? I'll leave you" _

_The older male stiffened. "No Naruto. Don't think such things, please. I exist for you. I'd died without you." The conviction in his word were overwhelming, and his face twisted with grief at the thought. "Naruto more then anyone in the world, even more then my own useless existence. I live for you" _

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't say that. I…I live for Sasuke too. No one is more important to me, no one holds more of my heart. Sasuke!" _

_And the two souls destined for each other stayed like this, embracing, comforting, and existing for each other until sun raise, and the end of the storm._

_The blond male pulled from his pocket a package of cigarettes. Inside were many shades of colourfully wrapped cigarettes. Naruto had started with tradition with the death of Kakashi, Team 7's precious sensei. At Kakashi's funeral he smoke his first cigarette wrapped in silver. Ever since then whenever he loses at treasured person, he'd smoke a cigarette with their representation color. A white one for Jiraiya, a red on for Gaara. He pulled out a pink coloured cigarette, and light the end. As he inhaled, he thought of his memories with Sakura, their times in team 7, and growing up. _

"_Sasuke? When I died, will you smoke a cigarette for me?"_

_The male beside him turned to face him suddenly furious. "NARUTO, PLEASE! You Aren't Going To Die. YOU ARE HERE, AND I AM HERE, AND WE ARE ALIVE!" _

"_Sasuke…" The whiskered face was grim and barely talked above a whisper. "Sasuke you don't understand. When I smoke these cigarettes, it isn't a good bye. It is my promise. My promise to my precious people. A promise we will meet again. I don't know when, but we will, and we'll all be together like the old days. Maybe in a time where there aren't ninjas anymore, and we can all live together peacefully. This is my promise to the people I've lost. This is my dream" _

_Sasuke could only stare at the other male's face, mesmerized. "Naruto…" _

_Crystal eyes turned to meet ebony"So Sasuke? when I die, will you smoke a cigarette for me?"_

_Pale hands reached to tip Naruto's chin up and caress his scared cheeks"Yes Naruto, I will" _

"_If you die, I'll do the same for you Sasuke" And lick collided, a sickly sweet kiss between two souls that existed for each other. A kiss with a message, a kiss that in that moment meant everything to the two people, a kiss with a promise of 'SOMEDAY AND FOREVER.' A promise of always being together. For if a ninja couldn't have forever in this world they lived in, they would wait for the day when they could have their Forever and ever. _

An orange cigarette bud was left in the dirt as a pale skinned figure left the grounds. The man was over come with grief, and had ran out of tears to cry. He didn't know how long it would be before he meets Naruto again, but as he walk away he knew they would meet again. Maybe in another time, another place, but they would be together. He would find his angel.

As he walked into the sun raise that shone as brightly as Naruto's smile, the cigarette's smoke raises, time continues to move. And in the smoke that raises was the promise of 'Eternity' just before it was blown away by the breeze.

* * *

It's four in the morning right now, so i didn't edit please alert me of any mistakes for misspelling. hope you like it even if it's completely different from my other story, but that's from like a year ago....^^ Enjoy AND REVIEW! PLEASE


End file.
